ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Tetrodyne Chronicles Locations
This is a list of original locations from in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tetrodyne Chronicles series. The Origin Dimension The dimension from which ing originated, it is the locations where the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, , and occurred, as well as most of the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Tetrodyne Chronicles. In the beginning, before the Origin Dimension existed, there was only the primordial void. The void, created by energy flowing from the future, eventual evolved into four great powers: The Light of Creation, the Light of Destruction, and the Void Darkness. While the Light of Destruction and the Void Darkness fought each other in a never-ending battle, the Light of Creation and the Gentle Darkness procced to combine the energies produced by this clash and create the first dimension. This new element upset the power-balance between the Light of Destruction and the Void Darkness and caused the Light of Destruction to shatter the Void Darkness into countless pieces. The Light of Destruction then proceeded to destroy the first dimension, only for several new dimension to form from its remains. The Light of Destruction proceeded to destroy them as well, as well as any new dimensions that sprang from them, until something new formed inside one of these dimensions: the first lifeform, the Creation Dragon. When the Light of Destruction destroyed its birth dimension, the Creation Dragon fled into a newly formed dimension and triggers the Big Bang by doing so, creating a chaotic explosion of energy and matter. The Creation Dragon shapes this chaos into the Origin Dimension, which allows it to resist the Light of Destruction’s powers long enough to form a symbiotic bound with another young dimension, triggering a Big Bang in that one as well and allowing the two dimensions to fully resist the Light of Destruction. The Creation Dragon then establishes a series of rules designed to limit the powers of malevolent creatures that seek to harm the Origin Dimension and the future life it will contain, with these rules being ingrained into the fabric of not only the Origin Dimension, but all dimension that form after it or form a symbiotic relationship with it. These rules serve as the basis for many spells and rituals, and eventual form the basis for the card game in modern times. Having used up almost all its power, the Creation Dragon sealed what little remained of it into a single tear, which it shed as it faded. The tear then solidified and became the Cosmic Egg, which drifted through the cosmos until it impacted a still-forming Earth, forming the moon and hatching into a number of dragons, the Primordial Dragons. While most Primordial Dragon left and scattered around the multiverse, some stayed, and one, the Numeron Dragon, remained on the moon to safeguard the last remaining fragment of the Creation Dragon's power. Sometime after these events, the Origin Dimension absorbs the Light of Destruction, trapping it inside a white hole. As time passes, fragments of the Void Darkness entered the Origin Dimension and evolved into creatures like and the . Because of events that occur within it, the Origin Dimension sometimes “births” smaller dimensions. With the aid of one of the Primordial Dragons, it periodically fuses with dimensions that are too small to survive on their own, assimilating their inhabitants and locations. It’s believed these dimensional fusions resulted in new type of cards appearing here, from which they then began to appear in other dimensions. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Locations